Uka-sama to Shinji-kun
by Zm93
Summary: Shinji's life is changed due to encounter with a certain Goddess
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Shinji Ikari walked through the gates of the Inari Shrine with leisure on his way to school.

He was in middle school now,many years after his father had abandoned him to live with his sensei.

His first day at elementary school had been horrible and hearing other kids talking about their parents made him more miserable and alone.

He had walked aimlessly on his way home when he reached the shrine entrance and said a prayer,which led to something that would change his life forever.

"Good morning Uka-sama"Shinji greeted softly while taking in the sights.

He noticed someone near the stream and walked forward to take a closer look.

A girl wearing his school's uniform was climbing down the embankment towards a dog.

"Wait,stop!"he tried to warn her but she fell down into the stream.

* * *

"How could I have known the water wasn't deep"she muttered after she had walked out of the stream and put the dog down which she had tried to save.

"Our class will start soon"Shinji told her"If you hurry now you might not be tardy Fushimi-san"

"Okay"

"I'll look after the dog"

It took a moment to register something

"Eh!H-how do you know my name?"

She was shocked that a boy other than her brother was talking to her not involving school duties.

"Oh,sorry I didn't introduce myself first.

I'm Shinji Ikari and we are in same class"

She blushed because of embarrassment that she could not remember him due to her absentminded-ness.

"N-no!I'm sorry for not recognising you earlier"she blurted out.

Shinji examined the dog

"Hmm..his leg seems hurt"

Inari said

"I'll stay here Shinji-san.

I want to be sure that he will be alright"

He looked at her

"Are you sure,Fushimi-san?"

She replied

"My clothes are all wet and it's probably too late anyways"

They agreed to work together to help the dog and worry of consequences at school later.

* * *

"You're obviously lying"the P.E. teacher sternly told Inari on hearing her reason for being tardy.

Shinji stepped forward in her defense and bowed

"Sensei,it was my fault.

She just wanted to help that dog."

Inari tried to stop him from taking the blame.

"Wait Ikari-san!

You don't have to..."

The teacher cut her off

"That's enough!"he said aloud and sighed"Just don't make it a habit,am I clear!"

Shinji and Inari both bowed quickly and ran to do their P.E. exercises saying

"Yes sir!" almost in unison.

* * *

"Well well!You and Ikari-kun seem to be getting along well"Inari's bespectacled friend said when she sat next to her.

Inari blushed and flailed her arms

"It's not like that Chika!"

Her short haired boyish friend sitting nearby said

"And here I thought you only liked Tanbabasi"

Inari yelled while blushing even harder

"Keiko!Stop creating a misunderstanding!"

She just snorted and stood up

"Whatever"

Meanwhile Shinji played basketball with the boys from his class although he really wasn't interested in sports.

While they were taking a break he saw Inari hit her head with basketball while she was distracted.

It eventually led to her unintentionally humiliate Tanbabashi by pulling down his gym shorts.

He ran away and Inari also left in tears.

Shinji followed her went she left school and they reached on steps of the Inari Shrine where she sat sadly.

He took a deep breath and revealed himself.

"Fushimi-san?"

"I-Ikari-san!What are you doing here?"she said while trying to put up a straight face.

"I just wanted to make sure you are alright"Shinji said and sat next to her.

She looked down and thought about what she wanted to say

"I didn't mean to embarass Tanbabashi-kun"

He nodded in understanding

"I know it was an accident.

I'm sure he'll understand if you apologise"

He noticed Inari's friends walking up to them and decided that talking to her girl friends would make her feel better.

"Well,I'll try talking to him and I'm sure she'll understand.

Come back to school before the teachers notice us missing,okay?"

He stood up and walked away before she could say anything.

"Alright!What is going on between you and that boy huh?"

"Eh!What are you saying Chika?"

Shinji chuckled on overhearing their yelling.

He was sure her friends would cheer her up.

Now he had to talk to Tanbabashi but it would not be easy since he had little interaction with him and was usually nervous around people.

He sighed and looked at the shrine while walking back towards his school.

"Wish me luck,Uka-sama"

* * *

Inari tried to apologise to Tanbabashi but he kept ingoring and running away from her.

Shinji on his end also talked to him but brushed off the topic and his friends kept him from any further conversation.

"Well,that didn't work"Shinji muttered regarding his failure to help the Inari girl.

He walked through the gates of the shrine until he reached the courtyard he had an appointment with,someone who might give him advice.

The wind blew lightly as a figure appeared in front of him with white hair and traditional Japanese dress.

She smiled at him

"Welcome back Shinji-kun"

He smiled back

"I'm back,Uka-sama"

She led him to her chambers to have a conversation with him.

* * *

Shinji Ikari wandered to the shrine entrance while returning home after his first day of school.

He looked at the shrine and vaguely remembered that this shrine belonged to a Goddess and had visited it once with his mother but couldn't remember what he prayed for.

He couldn't even remember her mother's face.

He found himself holding his hands together and pray for someone,anyone to listen to him.

He suddenly felt warm and...calm as he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders.

"There,there.

It will be alright"

He heard a comforting voice which almost sounded like his mother.

He looked up and his eyes opened wide on what he was seeing.

Shinji was so in denial that when she led him to her shrine with her spirit foxes he offered no resistance.

She introduced herself as Uka-no-Mitama-no-Kami or simply as Uka-sama and welcomed him into her shrine.

When she asked what was the matter he simply told her about her mother Yui's death under circumstances he did not know,his father abandoning him and feeling like he is completely alone in this world.

He eventually broke down crying and the one who releaved herself as the Goddess of this shrine hugged her and gently stroked his hair until he had calmed down.

She looked into his eyes warmly and said

"Shinji-kun We have heard your prayer.

We shall grant you one wish so please be free to ask anything."

He stared at her for a long while she smiled and waited patiently to let him think.

He finally told her his wish

"Can I keep seeing you,Uka-sama?"

She was caught off guard as no human had ever wished just for her company.

Finally,she smiled understandably and said

"Very well,you may come here everyday and We shall listen what you have to say,on my honour as a God"

He arrived home late and got an earful from his sensei.

Shinji believed he had a dream or had gone mad but went to the shrine the next morning and indeed it was real and he would no longer be alone.

* * *

"So Inari just wants to apologise to the boy she likes.

You are a very good friend for helping her in need"

Uka-sama said after he told her everything that happened today.

Shinji blushed at her complement and waved his hands.

"We are just classmates Uka-sama!This is the first time we have ever talked"

She kept smiling and said

"And yet you still helped her out.

You have a good heart,Shinji-kun and this is why We have always found humans interesting"

She seemed to be in thought as her smile lessened a bit which was noticed by Shinji

"Uka-sama,is everything alright at home?"

She shook her head and smiled again

"It's nothing for you to worry about Shinji-kun."

Then her her eyes widened and seemed to be focused

"Uka-sama?"

She said

"She's here.

We have heard her prayer."

She turned to her familiar shrine foxes

"Go and accompany her here.

We wish to listen for her wish."

The spirit foxes replied in affirmative and left.

"Who is coming,Uka-sama?"Shinji asked to which she smiled and said

"It's someone we both know Shinji-kun.

How about you go greet her as well"

Shinji wanted to say that it would be rude to intrude if that person had a personal wish but he just nodded and headed towards the courtyard.

The foxes appeared with a certain girl he immediately recognised.

She did as well and said with surprise and confusion.

"Ikari-kun!Why are you here?

Actually, what is going on"

Shinji raised his hand

"Calm down,Fushimi-san.

Come inside and everything will be explained"

Shinji along with the foxes led her into the shrine where a Goddess was sitting and smiling kindly at them.

Shinji turned to Inari

"Fushimi-san,I'll like you to meet my friend"

 **A/N : It is a Evangelion x Inari kon kon crossover.**

 **It is set in Kyoto before Shinji is summoned to Tokyo-3.**

 **Expect OOC Shinji because of Uka-sama's influence**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shinji Ikari went to Tokyo-3 when his father summoned him.

After advice from Uka-sama,he went and promised to return and tell about his experience.

There he found out his father,Gendo Ikari was Commander of NERV and he had to pilot a robot,Unit 01 to fight giant beings called Angels.

NERV personnel,especially her Operations Director and new guardian Misato Katsuragi were surprised by his determination at his job since his personal file mentioned he was a loner and spent a lot of time alone in Inari Shrine.

His only condition was to allow him to visit Kyoto ifangel attack was unlikely.

After a rather attractive red-head, Asuka Langley Soryu,pilot of Unit 02 arrived in Japan and destroyed an angel at open seas he asked for short leave to Kyoto.

So he arrived in Kyoto in NERV aircraft and walked his way to the Shrine by himself.

"Welcome back Shinji"Uka-sama's spirit foxes greeted him.

"Thank you,is Uka-sama here?"he asked to which they replied.

"Well...she has been busy"they arrived at her room where the Goddess was watching a dating sim to which he chuckled.

"Wha...!"she flailed her arms in embarrasment which he found cute.

She quickly regained her composure and greeted him and they had a long talk about what had happened in his absence.

* * *

"We had no idea what you had been through"Uka-sama said with concern when he talked about his near death experience fighting angels.

"You gave me courage to keep fighting.

I thought about you whenever I faced them."he said.

"How long will you be staying"the Goddess asked.

"A few days"he replied"Misato-san said she would come to pick me up"

"You think highly of Misato-san"she said.

He thought for a moment before answering

"She's a slob a home and drinks a lot.

But she is also fun and does care about us"

Uka-sama smiled

"Before you leave invite her to come here.

We shall like to meet her."

Shinji promised her bring Misato here.

* * *

"So this is the shrine Shinji-kun"Misato said after walking all the way to the shrine building.

Meanwhile he was thinking about how to arrange meeting with Uka-sama since only those with strong belief in her could see her.

"Misato-san,would you like to pray to her?"Shinji said which she accepted.

She knew from NERV reports and from his stay at her apartment that he was a religious person but wasn't sure what to make of his passion.

Her hedonistic lifestyle in college with Kaji was something she was embarrassed about but then again with so much happening to the world since second impact she believed in survival of the fittest and no miracle from above would save them.

She brought her hands together and closed her eyes and hear Shinji chant something like a prayer.

She found herself thinking when she was a child and her parent's marriage was failing and desperately prayed for any miracle which never came.

Suddenly a warm feeling began to embrace her and when she opened her eyes she was stunned by who appeared in front of them.

A glowing figure smiling at her

"Welcome Misato Katsuragi-san.

We were really looking forward to meet you."

* * *

"This is not a dream,is it?"she asked Shinji as she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"It sure isn't Misato san"Shinji said with asusement while sitting on the floor facing the Goddess.

A/N : To be continued...


End file.
